


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by operationgenesis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, fallen!cas, goodnight kisses, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationgenesis/pseuds/operationgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sneaks off to try and fix his mistakes, and Dean reminds him why he should stick around more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Summer Time Sadness by Lana Del Ray

Cas tried to lift the blankets, but Dean tugged them away. His face was full of contempt, but Castiel knew him well enough to see the hurt. He tried to still the shaking of his hands and remind himself that Dean had a right to feel hurt. God, why did Cas always mess everything up?

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean hissed. “You can’t just leave without telling anybody. What if something had happened to you?”

“I’m sorry.” Cas just wanted to press kisses all over his face and promise never to do it again. Dean hadn't let him sleep in the same bed as him since it happened. It’s been two weeks, and Cas just wants to hold him again.

Dean swatted his hand away when Cas reached for him causing something to twist in his stomach uncomfortably.

“Please, Dean.” Cas begged. “I need my baby.”

Something in Dean’s expression softened, and he lifted the blankets. Cas scrambled under them quickly, and pressed his face against Dean’s neck. He sighed in relief when Dean’s arms wrapped around him.

“I’m sorry I always mess everything up.” Cas whispered.

“You don’t mess everything up Cas.” Dean squeezed him a little tighter and kissed his hair.

“I thought you might never let me touch you again.” Cas admitted. He snuck his hand under Dean’s shirt trying to get as much skin on skin contact as possible.

Dean kissed him softly and leaned their foreheads together. “You can always touch me Cas.”

“Even when you’re mad?” Cas leaned into him hoping for another kiss.

“Even when I’m mad.” Dean kissed him again, slower, dragging a moan out of the fallen angel. “Let’s make a new rule. We sleep in the same bed, every night, all cuddled up even if we get into a fight.”

Cas smiled and kissed him again. “New rule: you kiss me goodnight every night.”

“Wake me up next time, and I’ll kiss you good morning, too.” The words had a slight barb to them, but Cas barely felt the sting with Dean’s hands lovingly tracing patterns on his skin.

“I’m sorry I left without telling you.” Cas hid his face in Dean’s shoulder. This man meant everything to him, and he didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. “I was just trying to fix my mistake.”

“Hey, look at me.” When Cas refused, Dean rolled on top of him. Cas’ breathing hitched as Dean pinned his arms above his head and kissed every inch of skin he could reach. “Let us help you, okay? We want to help you.”

Cas squirmed under all the sweet kisses. He never dreamed he’d be able to have this when he fell. Kissing Dean made all the bad things about being human worthwhile. Dean should always be kissing him.

“Okay.” Cas agreed.

“I’m always gonna need you, Cas.” Dean whispered into the sensitive skin at his neck. Sam wasn't going to be pleased by all the visible hickeys on his neck tomorrow. Cas forced Sam out of his mind. Dean had once said there was no mentioning family members especially annoying little brothers during ‘sexy time’.

“Even when I mess everything up again?”

Dean sighed. “Even if you mess anything up.” Dean maneuvered them back into prime cuddling position even though Dean claimed that he didn't cuddle. He pressed one last kiss to Cas’ jaw. “You better be here in the morning, asshole.”

Cas smiled against Dean’s shoulder. “Of course. I don’t want to miss my good morning kiss."


End file.
